expression of love
by Taporonishia
Summary: when armstrong walks in one Ed and Al, he finds a most unusual sight. ALxED Al seme. co-written with idk4696  kates :I


"Edward...Edward wake up." al said as he nudged his brother on the back. Ed didn't move so Al smacked him. "WAKE UP DAMMIT BROHTER!' Ed laid flat on the bed and tried to find the snooze button but ended up poking al in the eye."BROTHER!" Ed sighed. "meh!" Al got mad and lifted the half asleep Edward who was still saying "meh" outta his bed and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Ed scrambled up staring at his almost 6 foot tall brother

"You wouldn't get up, Brother." Al said then flicked his brother's nose.

"Whatever," Ed ran his fingers through his hair

Suddenly the doors flew open and in walked the strong-armed alchemist: Alex Louise Armstrong. "Oh boys it's so great to see that your back!" he yelled out to them even though they weren't standing that far apart. Without giving them another second to say anything more, Armstrong ran up to them and squeezed them tightly.

"Gah!" Ed's face was pressed against Al's firm chest. Ed's face was bright red. Secretly he always wanted to be against Al's chest

"U-u-m major, please, your hurting us." AL said as he tried pushing the major away, but failed since the major is soooo muscular.

Armstrong grinned. "IM SO SORRY ALBERT MY BOY!"

Al frowned. "My name is Alphonse."

Armstrong's grin faded "rite"

Armstrong let go of them and Ed began to fall, due to lack of breath and almost passing out form being so close to Al. "Omg! Ed! "AL screeched then with his long arms since he's so tall he saved Ed from falling. He held Ed up close to him. "Are you alright brother?"

"Yes." Ed's face instantly went scarlet. "What a relief." Al said still clutching his favorite brother/ Armstrong said abruptly "so r u too gay together or something"

AL dropped Edward when he heard Armstrong say that, his face now also the same shade of red as his brothers. "N-n-n-n-no major, it's not like that. Um-i means, we love each other as brothers! Nothing more." he said then gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

CRACK! When Al said that Ed's heart instantly split into two. He hopped that Al would NEVER say something like that. Ed looked up with gloom his eyes. "Rite." he said flatly

"Oh sorry about that brother, didn't mean to drop you." Al Said as he held out his hand for Edward. The smaller blond looked at it, sighed. Then stood up on his own. "Brother are you all right?" Al asked.

Yeah fine," Ed said grouchy. (O.o meh) Al frowned and whispered so that Armstrong didn't hear "did I hurt your feelings?"

Edward looked up at him with the cutest face possible. "A little." he said

"Oh golly! I'm so sorry!" Al swung Ed into another hug. AL loved to hug the little blond. He was like a giant stuffed animal

Edward face turned red again. "Oh you two make such a great couple!" Armstrong said. "Trust me I know, pointing out great couples has been in my family for generations."

Ed turned even brighter. "You don't say."

Al couldn't help but grin. "Your family must have a lot of gifts and stuff."

"Oh but we do, don't we?" he asked as he opened the door and his whole family appeared behind it. "yes." they said in sync.

Armstrong left with his weird family leaving the two brothers alone. Ed started to fidget with a button wondering if al meant what he said about having brotherly love and nothing more

"Well that was certainly weird."AL said as he closed the door. "You should tell me first before you invite anyone over Ed. especially Armstrong." AL laughed,.

"Right." _'gah!' _Ed thought to himself. Seriously a whole inside him was sucking the life and energy from him. "Al I gotta ask u a question. And be honest."

"whoa." AL said as he walked over next to Ed and bent down to see eye-to-eye. "What is it brother?"

Ed looked down and fidgeted (not strip!) with a button. "Did u mean what u said bout just having brotherly love?" Al's face: O.o

"U-um..well,,umm..." AL stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "Well, yeah I mean that's not right to have an um, more passionate relationship with your siblings..."

SPLIT! Now Ed's heart was split in 4th. He looked down again, having tears spill down his cheeks. "Right. Totally inappropriate"

"Huh, uh-brother. what's wrong why are you crying?" AL asked as he pulled him close.

"IM NOT CRYINNG!" Ed started to cry harder when he lied. Ed placed his hands over his eyes so Al wouldn't see him cry

"Brother." Al said then took hold of Edwards's hands. He tried pulling them away but Ed wouldn't let him. "why are you crying?" Al said and stroked his brother's real hand

"B-b-because." Ed stammered as tears streamed down his cheeks to his hands.

Al took one hand (one still stroking Edward's) and placed it on Edward's jaw and leaned it up towards his own eyes, "don't cry. You'll make me cry." Al's eyes began to fill with his brother's unknown pain

Still though, tears continued to fall down Ed's cheeks. AL leaned in and kissed his brother softly on his lips, trying to calm the other down.

Ed (gleefully) kissed his brother back. It felt as if the whole world was empty except the two. Ed placed an arm on his brother's shoulder. And then... suddenly the doors flew back open. "I'm so sorry to interrupt again boys. I just forgot to tell you that Mrs. Hughes says...hello..." Armstrong said.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS TREES DIPPED IN BUTTER!" Ed sprang up. Al just grinned.

"You ruined my moment" Al said

Armstrong stared at the two. "You two weren't just..." he leaped up into other air and stripped his shirt off. Then embraced the two brothers once again. "Finaly you've come to terms with your feelings. I'm so proud of you boys!"

"yeah." Ed glared his evil glared. _'Why do people always ruin moments in real life AND movies _' al was also glaring._ "meeeeh"_

"well, I'm sure you boys have a lot to do now, if you know what I mean." Armstrong winked." see you loveboys' later." he said then skipped down the hall and outside.

"FINNALY!" Ed yelled

"Man I'd thought he never leave." Al grinned again. Al enjoyed smiling. Ed enjoyed seeing Al pounced on Ed and kissed him all over his face, covering every part of it. O.o (ed's face) Ed got some (sick) pleasure from it and firmly kissed al back. Al broke apart the kiss and held Ed in his arms. Both saying nothing with there mouths but said 'I 3 u' with their eyes. THE END


End file.
